


true mates

by hillaryomegui



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Children, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillaryomegui/pseuds/hillaryomegui
Summary: three male omegas and their alphas discover the journey of love ,family and life





	1. Chapter 1

the most successful men in the uk were all under 30.they were liam payne ,harry styles and zayn malik...they were successful ,they were handsome and they were...alphas.Alphas wanted to be them,omegas and betas wanted to be theirs... +++++++++++++++++++++++++ uh...i hate this,zayn cried why can't we find omegas? Liam and harry looked at each other,zayn wasn't always this edgy so what was the problem... What happened ? Harry asked..zayn signed marriage permit' oh which means one of his workers,was about to be mated and asked for a permit.lets change the subject,liam said,i'm going to the golf course this week to check on its progress and catch on my skills .zayn opened his mouth to protest because he hated golf,but liam beat him to it ,you're going zayn we are all going;trust liam to be the mature one..


	2. Chapter 2

liam,harry and zayn arrived at the golf course ,early in the morning to sort things out since they were expecting new guests. Who are the new guests were expecting,zayn asked.i don't know maybe we should ask tim;liam said 'okay.harry called tim,and asked who the new guests were what tim told him was very suprising,it even showed on his face,liam and zayn were wondering what harry was hearing that made him look so suprised .okay harry said after he finished his call,they are three male omegas who from the look of things are unmated and very,very independent.this is going to be interesting said zayn **************************** the three alphas ,decided to wait for the three omegas that were coming to their course.excitement flowed through their veins,maybe they were meeting their potential mates ,who knows.their wait was not long as a black sleek mercedes pulled in to the parking lot,it had tinted windows so they could'nt see who was in the car.the driver first came down and liam was hit with a wonderful scent,a beautiful petite omega with killer curves and blonde hair;came into view the omega was pretty small,but very cute and those lips looked edible.the next omega was taller than the first but only a little,zayn had his eyes on this one,with his beautiful shoulder length golden hair ,tiny waist,killer legs and flawless skin.the third omega was taller than the first,but shorter than the second harry could'nt take his eyes off this one,,this one had a very nice figure,brown short hair and thick thighs , all in all they were all beautiful and the alphas were ready to stake their claim.


	3. Chapter 3

so something happened;and i wont be able to continnue this story....so any of my kind readers should please help me continue this story.......................................................................so if anybody is finishing the story.there should be feminization ,on niall,louis and legolas e.g manicure,wearing female clothes occasionally.and the alphas should adore them and woo them inn order to mate them,annd again the alphas have known each other since they were kids and so have the omegas.,the omegas are very pretty,sexy and are easily sought by other alphas,so jealousy should be added as a tag.....................................and if your wondering what happened , it was verty tragic,my grandma just passed away sooooooooooooo.any reader who is kinnnnnnd enough to finish this story....thank you so much.....and you can change the title if you want just keep the zaygolas greenlik as a tag so i can access it and read ....thanks again


End file.
